The Fridge (alternative ending)
Instead of playing in the paintball game, after everyone ran into the woods Gumball thought about what deal he made. "Even if I do manage to win mom could double cross me, and plus I don't want to stoop down to her level," thought Gumball. He put his paintball gun and goggles on a stump, hopped the fence and ran away. Gumball sits on the front of his walkway playing a sad song on his guitar when his family came home. "Where were you? The coach said you handed over your gun and goggles then hopped the fence and ran off." asked Nicole. "Don't bother me, I don't talk to power hungry demons like you!" said Gumball sadly. Richard of an idea and smiled then whispered it to Darwin and Anais. Gumball was arguing with Nicole when Richard grabbed her and laughed at Gumball. Gumball what was so funny, and Richard said that the chart was a fake, and falsely explained that Nicole made it up to pull his leg after Gumball pulled her's. Gumball got angry that when nobody was looking he secretly went into the house. While everyone beside Nicole was laughing Richard then noticed Gumball was gone. "Richard I don't think that was even funny, I oughta put the three of you on the rainy cloud for that," Nicole said assertively. When all of a sudden Gumball came out of the house with a spoon. Richard and Darwin yelled, grabbed the girls and ran. "How dare you make fun of my feelings!" Gumball shouted angrily at his family he ran after while holding the spoon. "Come on dude it was only a joke," said Darwin running while holding Anais, almost running into Jamie who was walking along the sidewalk. "Watch it Darwin!" she shouted. But she didn't see Richard run over her. "Please Gumball, I was just kidding," He said begging for mercy. Gumball saw Jamie get up from the ground and looked at Gumball in an angry look. He saw Jamie's angry look, dropped the spoon, ran home and locked the door. "Hey Gumball." said Jamie sweetly. "Come here I got something for you," she said smiling evilly hiding her fist behind her back as she walked to Gumball's front door. Gumball pleaded for mercy and closed his eyes in fear as he woke up in bed. It was 3:30 AM on his clock, he quietly went downstairs and looked at the fridge. The chart was gone and the date was the day after Nicole showed the chart. He quietly went to the bathroom to splash water on his face. "The chart didn't exist, it was only a dream. Wow I can't believe I let my imagination get the best of me," said Gumball. It was still late so Gumball went back to bed and fell asleep. Trivia *The plot is similar to the ending of the Ed, Edd 'n Eddy episode 'My Fair Ed' expect instead of broccoli Gumball holds a spoon as a weapon and Jamie doesn't hold a bike pedal like Kevin does when he goes to hurt Edd and no one was having a nightmare.